Switched Changes
by Hermionehobbit
Summary: What happens when two worlds meld? Drastic changes! Sephiroth and Selphie have switched minds? What else is in store for the people of FF7 and FF8? Read to find out!
1. Gninigeb

Hermionehobbit: This all started thanks to my friend Jenny. Her accidental slip of the tongue caused this whole idea to start sprouting. So please, IT'S NOT MY FAULT!! Okay...maybe it is...not! I blame it on Kadaj.  
  
Kadaj:glare  
  
Hermionehobbit: Anyway, this weird and very crazy story is a telling of what happens when worlds collide causeing unavoidable changes to occour. One of these changes is more drastic than others. Two peoples mind have been switched around. These two people are (this is where the aforementioned slip of the tongue comes in)...Sephiroth and Selphie (please don't kill me-It's all Kadaj's fault!)  
  
Kadaj: Right...rolls eyes  
  
Hermionehobbit: It's just that Jenny acidentally switched saying "Sephy" with "Selphie". So you see, Kadaj is all to blame.  
  
Kadaj: ...Whatever.  
  
Hermionehobbit: OH NO!! Kadaj's mind has been switched with Squall's!!  
  
Squall: thinking It most definantly has NOT! I'd kill myself if I looked like him.  
  
Kadaj: I heard that!!  
  
Squall: ...Whatever.  
  
Hermionehobbit: Well, maybe not...Anyway here is the resulting chaos of the Sephy-Selphie mind switch!!

* * *

Something was wrong. That much she could tell...but what? Her eyes scanned the stars once again. There it was! A ripple...that was moving closer. Meteor...? No, It couldn't be..., but then, what was it? She moved closer. The ripple was moving quickly. There was no time, she had to move...and leave the planet she had been protecting. NO! She quickly focused as hard as she could. There! It was more than a ripple...there was a planet in there, hurtling quickly towards her beloved planet, that had just been saved from the terrors of Meteor...and there was nothing she could do this time to stop it. Or was there...? She had no choice, It was either this or let her planet be destoyed. She closed her eyes and focused all she could on the two planets, calling the lifestreams from both. Please let this work! There was a deep rumbling that sounded throughout everything. Aeris opened her eyes and saw the result of what she had done. The two worlds had melded into one.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Cloud sat up and slowly opened his eyes. What had happened?   
  
"Cloud?" asked a soft voice from behind him. He quickly turned around to see...he had to rub his eyes to see if he still saw whom he thought. "Cloud, are you all right?" Aeris asked.   
  
Cloud stared at her for a minute and then asked, "Am...am I dead?"  
  
"No...I...I think I made a terrible mistake...I...,"Aeris softly replied as a tear fell down her cheek, "I'm so sorry..." she said as she launched herself into his arms.  
  
Cloud held her close and let her cry into his shoulder. "How can this be?" he asked.  
  
Aeris looked up at him and slowly let go. "I'll explain everything once I've gathered everyone. Come this way." She said and turned towards a small shop.  
  
"Wait! Where is this place?" he asked.  
  
Aeris turned back at him with a small smile. "I think it's called Winhill."

* * *

Hermionehobbit: Okay, that was really short, but It gives you an idea of what happened, right?  
  
Squall: thinking o.O Okay, she's crazy.  
  
Hermionehobbit: I heard that!  
  
Squall: thinking What's with reading my thoughts? Is eveyone here a psychic?  
  
Kadaj: No, look points at a floating text box with speech and thoughts written in it  
  
Squall: thinking Hey! You can't do that!?  
  
Hermionehobbit: Why not? Squaresoft and Square-Enix did.  
  
Squall: sigh  
  
Hermionehobbit: Please review!! 


	2. Noitanialpxe

Cloud followed Aeris into the small shop. It was full of flowers. He smiled slightly. 'Trust Aeris to find a place like this.' he thought.   
  
Aeris turned to look at Cloud. "Wait here, I'll be back." She said, before leaving the building.  
  
Cloud looked at the assortment of people standing or sitting on the floor. Tifa was there, with Barret, Nanaki, and Vincent. There were a few other people whom he did not know as well.   
  
"Cloud!" yelled Tifa, and ran up to him, "Aeris found you!"  
  
"Do you have any idea of what's been going on?" Cloud asked her.  
  
"Haven't got a clue." said one of the people Cloud didn't know, getting up and walking towards him, "Name's Zell." he said and held out his hand.  
  
Cloud shook it and replied, "I'm Cloud."  
  
Just then, there was a sound from outside, like an airship landing. A few minutes later, the door opened and more people walked in, Aeris being the first.  
  
"Squall!" said a girl from right behind her, and she ran into the arms of the person who had been standing silent in the corner. After her came Cid, then a few more people he didn't know.  
  
Aeris watched as everyone assembled. Once everyone had gotten comfortable, she looked around to make sure she had everyone gathered. "Hey-where's Yuffie? She was on the airship."  
  
"I'm right here." said Yuffie, walking inside, her face looking a little green. "I had to take a side trip to the restroom."  
  
"Well, I think that's everyone I could find that would be of any use, so let me explain-"  
  
"Wait!" said a voice. Everyone turned to look at the person lounging against the wall, the brim of his cowboy hat pulled slightly over his face. "Where's Selphie?"  
  
"And Cait Sith?" added Tifa.  
  
Aeris' face fell, "I...I can't find them..." She looked as if she were about to cry again.  
  
"It's okay, Aeris, Just please explain what's going on." Cloud said comfortingly.  
  
"Right," Aeris said and took a deep breath. "When I died, I became the protector of the planet. It was my job to make sure that nothing happened to it. It was mainly to make sure that nothing like Meteor would ever happen again...and...and I failed," a shining tear fell down her cheek, "There was a ripple in the sky, I had never seen anything like it. It kept moving closer and closer. I looked very closely at it and to my suprise, found that there was a planet in it, about to collide with mine...so.... So I did the only thing I could do. I...I...when the planets collided..." she took another deep breath, "I melded them. What you find around you is the resulting chaos..." At this she fell into full blown tears. "I'm...so...so very...sorry."  
  
Cloud walked forward. He placed a comforting hand on Aeris' shoulder. "It's okay, You did all you could do. It's better than both planets being destroyed. Everything will be all right." Since his back was toward Tifa, he didn't see her confused and slightly hurt look at that last statement.  
  
"Aeris," asked Tifa, "Why are you...well...alive?"  
  
Aeris wiped her tears off her face. "I...I think it's because both planets are confused. The lifestreams of each have been mixed. Many unwanted changes have happened. Plants have changed shapes, and flowers have changed smells, and colors have changed...and people who should be dead are now alive.... The planet that melded with ours has just had something very odd happened to it to it not long ago. I can't figure out just what. Something was compressed, or melded-"  
  
"Time compression." Said a new voice from the corner. A person with brown hair and a scar in the middle of his head stepped forward. "A sorceress from the future was messing with time on our planet. It was called Time Compression."  
  
Aeris looked at him and a knowing look dawned on her face. "Now it makes sense...I've got to go!" she said and rushed out the door.  
  
"Aeris wait!" Cloud called after her, but it it was too late, she had already swept off with her new-found idea.  
  
Seeing that there was no way to stop her, he instead turned to the person who had talked about time compression. "Hello, my name is Cloud," He said, and held out his hand. The person didn't shake it, so he put his hand down. "So, you're from the other planet." The person still didn't say or do anything.  
  
"Oh, Squall, be a bit more friendly." said the girl who had run up to him earlier. She walked closer to where they were standing. "Hi, Cloud. I'm Rinoa, and this silent guy is Squall. Yes, we are from the other planet, though right now I think we're standing in a town from it." she turned to Squall, " This is where Ellone's from, isn't it?" Squall just nodded.  
  
Cloud heard a voice whisper in his ear, "Not very talkative, is he?" he turned to see Tifa standing behing him, her green eyes looking amused. Wait-green eyes?  
  
"Tifa, since when have your eyes been green?" he asked.  
  
"Green!?" she said, alarmed., "Are they?"  
  
Rinoa smiled at Tifa, "They most definately are. Are they not supposed to be?"  
  
"No, they're not! I have red eyes!." Tifa exclaimed  
  
"Here," said Rinoa, handing her a mirror, "See for yourself."  
  
"Whoa! That's definantly a new look on me." Tifa said, amazed.  
  
"It must be because of the planets melding. Didn't Aeris say something about changes?" Rinoa asked, and then gasped and looked in the mirror herself, "Oh, good, my eyes are still brown- wait! My highlights are blonde!! They WERE red..." Rinoa ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"I think it's cute." Tifa said.  
  
"Really?" asked Rinoa.  
  
Squall, who was never fond of girl talk, had already walked away. Cloud was beginning to think it was a good idea and was just turning when Tifa asked, "Cloud, do you mind me having green eyes?"  
  
Cloud thought it was an odd question, but answered, "Of course not, green eyes are very pretty." To his surprise, a troubled look came over her face, but he shrugged and walked over to where Vincent, Nanaki, and Barret were gathered.  
  
Rinoa caught the look on Tifa's face, and once Cloud had walked away, she asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Tifa sighed and turned to her, "It's nothing."  
  
"Nonsense. Something's troubling you, what is it?"  
  
"Well...A while ago, Aeris died...and now she's back."  
  
"I get it. You're afraid that Cloud likes her more than you. Tell me, what makes you think that?" Rinoa prompted.  
  
Tifa sighed again, "Because Aeris has green eyes."

* * *

Hermionehobbit: Wow, for me, that's a long chapter. Kinda sad too...poor Tifa, don't you think Squall?  
  
Squall: Yeah, whatever...  
  
Hermionehobbit: Squall, Squall, Squall, I roll my eyes at you. Hey Kadaj, why don't you tell them to review?  
  
Kadaj: Yes, why?  
  
Hermionehobbit: Grrrr. Guys are so stubborn. Anyway, Please review! 


	3. Sehctiws

Cloud had walked into a worried conversation.   
  
"Could it be possible?" Nanaki asked.  
  
"What?" asked Cloud, stepping up to them.  
  
Vincent turned to him and explained, "We were wondering...that if Aeris is now alive...what if someone else was revived as well?"  
  
A thought dawned on Cloud, and he asked softly, "Sephiroth...?"  
  
Barret, Vincent and Nanaki all nodded solemly.  
  
"We don't have any proof yet, but we can't overlook the possibility." Barret said.   
  
They stood in silence for a while until the person who said his name was Zell walked up to them. "What's with the moody silence? You're all acting like Squall."  
  
A voice from behind him laughed. It belonged to a lady with a whip and red hair. "You're right, they are. I'm Quistis Trepe." She looked over at Tifa and Rinoa, who had gone back to looking in the mirror. "I guess I'm not the only one affected by all of this." She looked wryly at her hair. "This used to be blonde, you know."  
  
'I wonder if anything has changed about me?' Cloud wondered.  
  
----------  
  
Selphie's eyes opened slowly. She had to squint because of the bright glare from the sun. "Where am I?" she asked aloud. Her eyes widened. The voice that had come out of her mouth was not hers. She quickly sat up and looked around, only to feel even stranger. Her head felt heavier, and she found that it was because the hair attached it was very long...and grey. "What's going on?" Selphie asked the air and winced. That was definatly not her voice. It was a lot deeper and sounded like it should belong to an older man. She decided to stand up. It was very creepy, because her eyes were a lot higher off the ground than they should have been. Twirling slowly she found that she was wearing some sort of black suit. Then it hit her. "Oh no..." she whispered, "I must be in someone else's body. Not only that...it's a man's body!"  
  
Selphie wandered around, getting used to her new legs. She saw that there was a town up ahead, and realized she was starving.  
  
"I wonder where = and the others are?" she said, getting used to her new voice. 'Whoa!' she thought, 'Why won't my voice let me say Squall?' " = , = , = grrrrr, Why can't I say = ?"  
  
Now she was getting very confused. 'If I can't say Squall, can I say other people's names? Like Irvine?' " = , = , = !!!" 'Zell?' " = " 'Quistis!?' " = !" 'RINOA!??' " = !!!!!!" Selphie was panicking now. "Why can't I say people's names!!!?? = , = , = , = !!!!!!!"  
  
----------  
  
Sephiroth woke up, his mind in a daze. 'What happened?' he thought. 'That's right...Cloud killed me. I was in the lifestream and then...something happened. So much confusion...I was thrown out...and...' He finally looked around to see that he was near the town of Icicle and laughed. He stopped short. That was not his laugh. It was more of...a giggle? "I do NOT giggle!" he said aloud. He sat up quickly. His voice was a lot higher than before and more...girly. "What's going on?" he asked, and again heard the higher voice. He stood up. "What's with this!? I'm SHORT!!" he finally looked down. "AHHHHHHHHH! I'M WEARING A DRESS!!!" Not only was he wearing a dress, he filled it out, too. "I'm I'M A GIRL!!!!!!!! THIS IS ALL CLOUD'S FAULT!!!"

* * *

Hermionehobbit: Poor Selphie, poor Sephy too, but can you just imagine him in a short yellow dress!  
  
Kadaj: No, I can't.  
  
Squall: You look like him, just picture yourself in it.  
  
Kadaj: WHAT!? pulls out sword  
  
Squall: Bring it on! pulls out gunblade  
  
Hermionehobbit: Boys! Stop it!  
  
Kadaj: Did you just call us boys?  
  
Hermionehobbit: I...uh...  
  
Squall: Get her!  
  
Hermionehobbit: I'm out of here, please review! 


End file.
